The Sands of Time
by Emilee Genna Svahy
Summary: Hermione used to be an Unspeakable. She is now finding that when you play with time things are not always what they seemed to be. Rating T for future situations.
1. An Unexpected Journey

AN: I know there are time turner fanfics like the one I have here but please know that I have been mulling over this idea for a few years now and honestly did not read any other fanfic like this until maybe a week ago after I had the first few chapters written out and the entire story mapped out. Any similarities to other fanfictions is purely coincidental.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that's JKR's if I did I would be living it up in Scotland with my adorable little family in a castle of our own.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_An Unexpected Journey_

If you were to ask Hermione Granger what was going through her mind the first time she used her modified Time Turner she wouldn't tell you. More like she couldn't tell you. It was exciting, if anything, to be the first one to use a "long distance" Time Turner even more exciting was the fact that she had made it herself.

Hermione felt a familiar tug as if she were being pulled gently in every which way as the world spun around her. She expected to be in her office when time stopped once more but the Time Turner seemed to have another plan entirely. It spun first as any time turner would, just the center sand dial, but then the gold band began to spin on its own. Hermione felt another tug this time more aggressive and from behind her navel. She had not calculated that. That feeling was not supposed to be there. Panic began to set in, but just as quickly as the tugging began it stopped and Hermione was standing shakily on her own two feet. Head still spinning the noise and dankness of where she had landed were not helping confused state but were causing her to feel ill.

"Out of the way! Who do ya think ya are? Merlin's beard…" a hunched over witch grumbled as she angrily shuffled past Hermione, the smell emanating from the woman could have caused paint to peel off from a wall. Covering her nose was all Hermione could do to keep from seeing her breakfast again.

The walls of the alley dripped with some dampness and Hermione hesitated to get near the wall at all. The entire alley was foreboding. Clearly Hermione was more than just a little out of place. Suddenly two arms pulled her up to her full height and began to drag her through the alley and towards another brighter street.

"Knockturn Alley. Really, Melody, sometimes I think you just hope you land in a dangerous situation to see if I'll be there. Well guess what, as usual I'm here. Saving your arse."

Who was this man? He came out of nowhere and seemed to know her, but clearly he couldn't know her if he kept calling her Melody. They were now in the much brighter Daigon Alley and Hermione shut her eyes so tightly she saw stars. The man stopped pulling her along and let her rest. She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw looking back at her confused her beyond words. Eyes that she thought she would never see again. Two dark eyes belonging to a man who had disappeared from the Wizarding world nearly four years ago. But this was the past and she was now staring into eyes much younger than the ones she remembered.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione breathed in confusion.

He took a step back. "You… you don't… you haven't… this is?" he fumbled for the right words to say. Finally resigning himself to routine he looked at her in the eye and said, "It's April 3rd 1982, you're in Daigon Alley now… though for whatever reason you landed in Knockturn Alley, and its," he looked at his watch, "9:27 in the morning."

"And I'm Melody-"

"Sands, yes I know. I've known you since I was eleven, though it would appear that you haven't met me like this before." This young Snape was a little less rough around the edges. Hermione was shocked that not an ounce of sarcasm dripped from any of his words; she did, however, notice that there was a look of disappointment that crossed his face when he looked at her.

"I'm in 1982? It worked? It worked. This is brilliant…" Hermione enthusiastically rattled on.

"Clearly your first time. I knew this would happen. I didn't exactly count on it being today," Snape mumbled as he began to walk through the street.

Not knowing what else to do Hermione followed him. The street was not very crowded as it was still rather early in the morning. Shops were only beginning to open. It was all so odd to Hermione that she was walking through the streets of Daigon Alley in 1982 with a very young Severus Snape who knew her but didn't truly know her. What was going on? Was it possible that her Time Turner could bring her back farther than the twenty years that it did? Obviously it had to as Snape already knew her. Hermione didn't know what to say for the first time in her life she was truly speechless.

All she could do was to allow Snape to lead her through the street and he did just that. They walked right up to a familiar brick wall. Snape tapped the wall a few times with his wand and the bricks moved away to allow the two onto the muggle side of the wall. Snape led them into the Leaky Cauldron and they sat down at a small table in a shadowed corner of the establishment.

Neither of them spoke until Tom came over and took their orders. They looked at each other for quite some time before either of them spoke again. Snape gazed serenely at Hermione who stared at him quizzically.

"Questions, Melody?" Snape finally asked breaking the silence.

"What? Well, yes of course I have questions. What has happened in your history? What's happened in the past year? Are you working at Hogwarts? Are you working at all? Is Vold- erm He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in power? What's going on in the Wizarding world?" Hermione asked. Her questions were endless but all she could think of was to ascertain everything about Severus Snape on that day in history as she could.

Snape looked at her with a single raised eyebrow. "Last month I was hired as the Potions Master for the upcoming term at Hogwarts. It would appear that Slughorn does not wish to continue teaching. The Dark Lord is not in power nor is he rising to power anymore. He was defeated by a baby."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, Lily's son," Snape confirmed.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel," Hermione offered.

"It's Severus, Melody. Call me Severus. You have been since I was eleven and it's just odd that you aren't right now."

"Severus then… okay." His name tasted odd on her lips. It was not at all what she had anticipated. A kind Severus Snape wasn't that an oxymoron?

"Oddly I'm doing well. Losing Lily was not as difficult as I would have imagined it would be. I'm not saying that I didn't fall apart when I went… when I heard the news. Her death was one of the hardest things I have ever had to deal with," Severus confessed while studying his cup of tea with an intensity that only Severus Snape could possess.

Hermione reached across the table and gently touched his hand with hers. He didn't shy as she had anticipated he would, instead he simply left his hand where it was and she was the first to break the contact.

"So Harry defeated You-Know-Who," Hermione stated.

Severus looked at her. "This is the youngest I have ever seen you look. Anyway the Wizarding world, well, not much has gone on since The Dark Lord fell. Rebuilding mostly, though from what I have been told they're not going to be rebuilding Lily's house. It's supposed to be some sort of a memorial. I don't know what the Ministry is thinking," Severus explained.

"And what about you? What has happened to you? I mean other than the fantastic Hogwarts news."

"My trial?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded in reply. "Ah well, it went, well enough. Dumbledore helped with that, but that's a discussion for another day, Melody. Now, there are things I am supposed to tell you."

"Really?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Severus's lips and he nodded slightly, "Of course there are, would you put it past yourself to leave me with instructions for this day?"

"Good point," Hermione smiled. Perhaps he did know her better than she thought.

Severus raised an eyebrow then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small envelope and handed it to her. She looked at it for a while studying the handwriting. "For Melody Sands" it read. She flipped it over and looked at the small seal on it. A simple "H" was in the wax and she knew it had to be hers. Hermione looked at Severus who yet again raised a single eyebrow and she broke the seal.

_January 9, 2003_

_Hermione,_

_Well, surprise, there are things you don't know. Congratulations you're human._

_For the record I have been waiting to say that for quite some time._

_By this time you must have realized that your calculations for the modified Time Turner were not as accurate as you believed them to be. That being said there are a few things you do need to know. To everyone you encounter you are to introduce yourself not as Hermione Granger but as Melody Sands. If you reveal who you are there is a possibility that you may taint to natural progression of time._

_Your Time Turner will not bring you to the exact date you want it to. It will however bring you very close, I'm sorry I don't have a more specific margin of error the gap varies each time you travel. You will not be able to get back to your time on will. There will be times you want to stay for days and you will only be there for mere minutes and then there will be times where only a few minutes will suffice but you will be stuck where you are for hours perhaps even a day or two. The Time Turner for whatever reason will determine how long you are stuck in the past. A solution is being worked on but I cannot guarantee that one will be found._

_Now, the most important thing you must remember is that there are specific events in the order of time that cannot be changed. You cannot go back and save Dumbledore, or Tonks, or Cedric, or Lavender, or James and Lily, or even Ron. Just understand that if those events are changed you rewrite time and time cannot be rewritten without repercussions. If you rewrite time it is difficult to say what will happen but I can only assume that nothing good will come of it._

_However, there are minor details that can be changed that will not interfere with what you may believe to be the proper order of time. There are fixed events and there are events that are in a constant flux with time. Things that can be changed and should be changed will present themselves to you it is up to you to see that these preconceived established events are changed. You are an active participant in whatever time and place you find yourself in. Do not always hesitate to participate. Chances are you are the one that is incorrect in her presumptions on the validity of events._

_Finally you are only going to be going back to events and moments where Severus needs you the most. I know this doesn't make sense to you now but it is simply how your Time Turner was designed, and for him it is his reality and you are a valuable part of that reality._

_Just remember what you have read in this letter. I know you will._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Hermione looked up from the letter and stared at Severus for a few long moments. The letter didn't mention anything about saving him. Did that mean that he wouldn't need to be saved? But in the future he died. None of this made any sense. Hermione looked at Severus for some sort of an answer but he revealed nothing. Why would he? What was she expecting from him? An answer that she would never receive?

Severus looked at Hermione who seemed more than just a little confused.

"Any more questions, Melody?"

Hermione shook her head and began to sip her tea. What questions do you ask a man who cannot know what is in his future?

"How did you know where to find me?" Hermione finally asked.

"The first time I ever met you, you gave me a book containing a list of all the times you visit me. It was a birthday present. I know exactly when you will come and visit and when I must wait to see you again. It's useful and meticulously created. Though I wouldn't expect any less than that from you," Severus informed Hermione. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black leather bound book with a lion and a serpent imprinted upon the cover in gold leaf. The book looked very worn and old, which was odd because Hermione recalled that very journal on her bookcase being new and unused.

Hermione reached for the book but Severus quickly pulled it out of her reach, "Spoilers, Melody. That's one of your rules. I cannot let you see the contents of the book. You haven't written it yet."

"I see. Well, Severus, does that list say how long I stay?" Hermione asked as she leaned back into her chair and raised an eyebrow.

Severus took another sip of his own tea before deciding to respond. "Sometimes."

"And today? Did I say how long I stay today?" Hermione asked her eyebrow raised in a very Snape-like manner.

"No."

Hermione studied him again for a good while. He looked disappointed. At her? perhaps. Who knows? Severus knew. But would he tell her? Probably not. It was Severus Snape after all. If there was one man who was capable of secrecy Hermione knew it was Severus. Yet that look of total disappointment that crossed his face was a look that Hermione knew she would not be able to get out of her mind.

"I'm not who you were expecting. Was I?" Hermione asked Severus who looked at her slightly astounded by the question.

"To be honest, no, you're not." Severus leaned back with his cup of tea cradled in his hands. He didn't want to look at her and she didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Melody," Severus said looking back to Hermione. "This day was going to happen no matter what. Today is just as good a day as any for it to happen."

He went back to looking at his tea and studied it intently for a while.

"Severus may I ask you just one more thing?" Hermione asked him cautiously.

"Of course," Severus said into his tea.

She reached across the table and put and hand on the one that he had on the table.

"Were we… are we… are we something more to each other? More than friends I mean." She searched Severus's face for an answer that she didn't expect she would ever hear.

"Spoilers, Melody." Severus said. A wry smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Hermione would have smiled but panic began to quickly move in as she felt the room begin to spin and her presence in 1982 begin to fade. She felt the tugging every which way and then landed right where she left, sitting in a chair in her study alone.

There was no one to share her triumph with no one to care. She was completely alone and she knew what she would have to do.

She walked over to her bookcase and took the black leather bound journal from its spot beside her Arithmancy journals and began to write.

_March 14th, 2002_

_I met someone today. Someone that I have known since I was eleven but its funny today I got to see him in a light I would have never imagined before. Today he was kind and young. It was like I was meeting him for the first time again. Its like I was meeting Severus Snape while wearing rose colored glasses and when I took off the glasses he hadn't changed._

_Something very strange happened in regards to my freelance work. My work with my Time Turner brought me back to April 3rd 1982. All I anticipated was to go back to 1992. Extraordinary really. I had never guessed that a trip to the past would ever bring me to a realization like the one I had today. This is the kind of thing I would have had to report when I was working at the Ministry. This is the kind of thing that would have had the other Unspeakables running over to my desk in elation._

_Because I don't have to report my findings to anyone I feel like my work will be freer. Without the constant monitoring I will be able to make as many trips as I need to in order to help Severus. He handed me a letter penned in my own hand. Its weird to think that I will be or have written to myself and will or is it have entrusted Severus Snape with the task of ensuring I attain that letter at precisely the right moment in our interwoven timeline. I wonder though what this means? What it means for me and what it means for him._

_I know that I cannot change specific events and that there are events that only exist the way that they do because of my involvement. Then there are also some events that I must find out for myself what happens. "Spoilers," that's what Severus said when I asked to know too much._

_I still cannot begin to fathom exactly what this means for me, but I do know one thing I am meant to be a part of Severus Snape's time line and if I must do that as Melody Sands then so be it._

_-HG_

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the first chapter and here are some notes...<p>

Hermione's pseudonym was inspired by my favorite Doctor Who character River Song. Melody after all is her birth name and I thought it an appropriate choice of pseudonym as Hermione is in sense playing this like a Time Lord. I also thought it appropriate for River Song's sort of catchphrase to be thrown around a bit _Spoilers._

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Read and Review please!


	2. X

AN: I know its been a while since I've written but would you guys believe months of writer's block? Anyway I have this chapter and the next chapter all written and I am fervently at work on more chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that's JKR's if I did I would be living it up in Scotland with my adorable little family in a castle of our own.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_X_

Hermione cradled the Time Turner in her hands. The golden sand in the center seemed to sparkle as if to tell her it had plans for the day. Her own plans were quickly forming. She needed to figure out how to control the little necklace that had a mind of its on. She needed to find a way to accurately pin point what time she was going to. If she could do that then it would be easier to help Severus.

But first she had to determine what exactly caused such an odd issue to present itself. Something in her very meticulous calculations was off, very off, but what?

She had triple checked her Arithmancy the number 191960 kept turning up in her calculations. She also could not explain why the number 521998 kept coming up but at this moment sitting with her Time Turner around her neck her bottomless bag resized and in her pocket she was ready to it down and begin deciphering her Arithmancy.

Minutes ticked by but felt more like hours, hours ticked by but felt more like days no matter what she did how she calculated everything the final number was always the same 191960521998.

At one point she fell asleep with her work strewn over the table and her head resting on a stack of parchment. Hermione couldn't tell you how long she slept for but she awoke to a knock on her door.

Hermione pushed her chair out and headed for the door. The knocking did not continue to come but had stopped completely. She reached the door, looked through the peep hole, and seeing no one on the other side slowly opened it. There was nothing on the ground, nothing in her mailbox, but when she reached her door once more she noticed a small green envelope.

Cautiously Hermione plucked the letter from the door and walked back inside inspecting the envelope with care. B the time she reached her desk she could describe the exterior of the letter perfectly silver envelope, black wax seal with a silver ribbon attached, slightly shiny, and small.

However she could not tell you an iota of information regarding the contents of the letter. With a few waves and flicks of her wand Hermione ascertained that the letter was safe for her to open. She took the letter opener out of the drawer, slipped it under the seal, and opened the letter. It fell into her lap open for the world to see and Hermione quickly and quietly read.

_Hermione,_

_I know what you're looking for and I know that you're frustrated but trust that you'll figure everything out. You always do._

_-X_

X? Who was X? And the Time Turner began to click as she sat down on her bed.


	3. A Drink

AN: Lets not forget this is a Time Turner fic with a hint of Doctor Who... (Melody, Spoilers... traveling through space and time...).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that's JKR's if I did I would be living it up in Scotland with my adorable little family in a castle of our own.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_A Drink_

Before Hermione could comprehend what was going on she found herself standing in the pouring rain. She had no idea where she was and reaching into her bottomless bag she pulled out a small black umbrella which just covered her.

Her sandals were clearly a bad choice for this weather. Well, on the bright side she deduced that Severus should appear at any moment to tell her where and when she was. Hermione was glancing up and down the street when she finally spotted a tall cloaked figure stepping out of ta darkened building.

The figure came closer to Hermione. She couldn't make out a face and from her experience hooded faceless figures were cause to worry. Hermione attempted to back away but only succeeded in backing directly up into a cold wet stone wall.

"Miss Sands, why is it that you seem to be unsure of your surroundings each time you appear? It is June 30th, 1991 you are on Spinners End and it is 7:37 pm. Oh and its raining… your words exactly, "Severus said silkily as he approached Hermione. He brought down his hood and Hermione realized that he was the very first time she saw him at Hogwarts.

Perhaps it was because she was no longer eleven or perhaps because he did not see her as a student but Hermione felt at ease with the Severus Snape that would soon know her as the annoying bushy haired friend of Harry Potter.

"Come on , Mel, we have much to catch up on," Severus said as he extended his arm to her which she readily took.

How have you been, Severus? How was the past year?"

"Mel, you know as well as I do what is going to happen come September 1st of this year. Lets not dance around the issue," Severus said not missing a beat as they walked quickly back to his darkened home.

Hermione didn't know how to respond. Could he possibly know that in just a few short months she would be arriving at Hogwarts? Could he know who she was? After all he is Severus Snape and him knowing her true identity is a ery real possibility.

"Sorry, Severus, but you lost me. I haven't a clue what you're referring to," Hermione replied hoping what she said would be enough for him to believe her.

"You know as well as I do that come next month Lily's son will be eleven. Come September he will be at Hogwarts and I will be forced to look into Lily's eyes for the next seven years," by the time Severus got all of this out they had made it to his front door and Severus was quickly moving to let Hermione pass.

_Harry_ of course he meant Harry. He couldn't have known about her. Thank Merlin.

"Oh Severus, something tells me you'll muddle through it. You always do," Hermione said as she took in her surroundings.

"Of course you would say something like that, Melody. After all you have already lived through it. Your past is my current reality. You'd be what? Eleven now?" Severus asked as Hermione continued to glance about.

"Nearly twelve," she replied absently.

"Then you're at Hogwarts now?"

Hermione whipped around, "Spoilers, Severus, spoilers."

"Of course," Severus replied with a small smile.

"You look good when you smile, Severus, far less severe," Hermione commented as she turned and continued to explore.

"Thank you," Severus mumbled. "The study is through the doors on the right."

And with those words Hermione and Severus walk quietly into the cluttered study. Hermione was amazed. There were piles upon piles of papers with notes meticulously written in Severus's careful hand. The walls were lined with shelves of books that Hermione could easily get lost in. The room was dimly lit with a fireplace and a few well-placed candles, it was perfect.

"Something to drink, Melody?" Severus asked as he passed to the small table of drinks and glasses.

"Not sure if I have time for a drink tonight, Severus."

"You do," he replied with a definitive certainty.

"How are you so… the journal?" Severus nodded his response. "I see, then yes. Why not…"

"What will you have," Severus asked.

"Surprise me."

"Red wine it is."

He knew her preferred drink but this was only the second time she visited him in her time line. How man drinks have they shared she wondered. He placed the glass in her hand and they both sat down. Hermione took a spot on the sofa and Severus took a seat in a dark wing backed chair. They both sipped quietly. He looked into her eyes and she was left speechless as if by merely sitting down she had been stupefied.

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to blurt out all she knew about Quirrell, all she knew about the Sorcerer's Stone she wanted to help him but she knew she could only say so much.

"How am I to keep my promise to Albus? How when I will have to look into the eyes of my best friend and yet see the face of my childhood tormentor," his eyes were distant anxiety present in them that Hermione had never seen.

"You'll get through it. I've seen you get through it. Of course not without copious amounts of sarcastic and caustic comments but you will manage. There will be a time this year, you won't catch Harry but it will be close. Harry is going to sneak out of bed and go to the Restricted Section. Filch will nearly catch him then you will nearly run into him. Then in his second year you will get so close to expelling him you can taste it. Minerva will get in the way of that with Albus's help but you will take great satisfaction in being the one to deal the first hand of punishment," Hermione moved closer to Severus and took his free hand in hers, "You'll make it through, Severus."

"Sounds like the boy behaves rather like his foolish father did," Severus mumbled.

"That's what everyone told him."

Severus studied her for a while. He looked in her brown eyes which were full of sincerity and knowledge and he wondered for a moment if she knew all this because she was somehow involved in the present as another person. Not as Melody Sands, the ageless women who's sporadic visits warranted him dropping everything he had to do that day just to spend a few moments with her, but as someone else entirely.

"How do you know all these details. Mel?"

"Spoilers, but I assure you you'll find out soon enough," Hermione replied pulling her hand back into her own lap. She looked into her glass and then raising the glass to her lips swallowed the last few drops of wine.

"You know too much for your own good, Miss Sands," Severus commented.

"So I've been told, oddly enough by you," Hermione replied placing the glass on the mahogany end table. She sank into her spot on the couch but as she did this the study began to spin and she felt as though she were being pulled in every direction the couch gave way and she landed in the middle of her bedroom.

When Severus said she had enough time for a drink he had literally meant only one drink. Hermione sighed and went to jot some notes in the leather bound journal.

* * *

><p>AN: Send some loving with your reviews!<p> 


	4. Unrequited

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that's JKR's if I did I would be living it up in Scotland with my adorable little family in a castle of our own. I also do not own Doctor Who or Spoilers...

Chapter 4_  
><em>

_Unrequited _

Hermione felt that no matter how many times she used her new time turner she would never get used to the uneasiness she experienced upon landing. Occupational hazard more or less. Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly shut before opening them slowly.

"MELODY!" shouted a lanky boy who came running towards her from a decrepit looking building. "I didn't think you were coming until later. I really should begin trusting you and your journal. I mean why wouldn't I trust you?" Severus rambled as he ran towards her. Taking one long look at her he let out a little laugh then said, "You really don't look good. You look like you're about to be sick."

Hermione glared back at him, "Why thank you for your opinion, Severus. As a matter of fact I do believe I may be ill."

Severus chuckled a little, "How many times have you visited me?"

"This… this would be the third time."

"Oh… well its August 7th 1975. You know I'm getting ready to enter my fourth year, Melody!"

Fourth year… fourth year… no Severus would still be alright that year nothing would change for him at least nothing that Hermione could think of.

"So, Severus, where exactly are we on this lovely day?" Hermione asked as she looked at the awkward boy in front of her.

"Oh yeah we're on Spinner's End I uh live here," Severus replied looking down at his feet rather ashamed of what he himself saw. Clearly he was uncomfortable with where he came from it didn't take a genius to see that about the poor boy.

Hermione smiled at Severus and reached into her bag. She pulled out a chocolate frog and tossed it to him. He caught it and put the parcel in his pocket mumbling something about saving it for latter.

"Tell me, Severus, what's happening in your life? Anything you care to share with me?" Hermione asked as she began to walk down the alley, Severus not far behind her.

There was a palpable silence for a moment before Severus even thought to reply. "Home is… home I guess. Nothing's really different from what it has always been. Dull, yet hostile. Its, Mel, I can't wait to leave."

Hermione turned and looked at Severus, and she realized that when she first saw him she had not truly looked at him. His pale skin was if possible even paler than she was used to seeing it. He had a sad sunken look about him and he was thinner than she thought could have possibly been healthy for a fourteen year old.

"Come, Severus, let's talk. Where would be a good place? You know this area far better than I do," Hermione had crossed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He did not move to shake her from him but rather grabbed her hand and walked her through a maze of decrepit streets until finally they came upon a park. Severus let Hermione's hand go and walked towards a large gnarled willow tree that he sat under. The leaves hid him well and Hermione joined him against the trunk.

Summer was more than halfway through and on this particularly stifling day there was hardly a soul in the park. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Severus led them up a hill to a sad looking weeping willow. She followed him through the long vines of the tree. Severus sat and motioned for her to sit beside him which she did.

"Lily won't talk to me, Mel. I don't know what I did. She's angry all the time and moody and I just… I just don't know what to do." Severus was busy studying his hands and

Hermione smiled a little and put a reassuring hand on his back, "She's a teenage girl, Severus. Odds are you did nothing wrong. It's just difficult to be a teenager. You also have to remember that her sister is not exactly the easiest person to get along with. Petunia is going to be making Lily's life rather difficult to deal with. It's just a fact of her life and as a friend you need to be cognizant of that fact. She will appreciate that more than you could possibly know." She offered him a sad sort of knowing smile and he shrugged.

"I guess you're right. You usually are."

"Trust me I'm right about this one."

Severus got up and began to walk around their little hideaway. He seemed older than fourteen. Too much was happening to him. Any teenager in the Wizarding world would see what was happening. Voldemort was surely beginning to gain real power and no doubt Severus was beginning to feel the pressure from the older Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy would have begun recruiting for Voldemort and if it weren't for Severus's age he would probably be a large target for anyone of Voldemort's followers. Severus was by no means an idiot or as his latter self would so eloquently put it a dunderhead.

As he paced he spoke, "It would just be far easier to know what to do if I knew what she expected of me. If I knew what would happen if I were to approach her. If I were to tell her how I feel. I cannot help but wonder and, Mel," he stopped pacing and looked at her directly in the eyes, "you could tell me what to do. You know what happens. You know everything and you're the only person I could ever think of turning to in regards to Lily. Please, Mel…" his eyes were pleading far better than his words were ever capable of doing.

"Spoilers, Severus. You know I can't tell you things like that. All I can tell you is that everything will work out the way they are supposed to. If Lily chooses to follow her own path let her. If you don't she will only resent you. Severus you have to let her do what she feels she must do. That's the very best advice I can possibly give you and even that may have been too much," Hermione smiled as the boy continued to pace.

Severus slowed his pacing until he stopped completely. He shrugged in his defeat, presumably not wishing to as her any more questions regarding Lily, and sat down next to his friend. Hermione was going through her bag in hopes to find something anything that might take Severus's mind off of Lily when her hand grazed over a small, old book which she grabbed with a small smile on her face.

Hermione turned to Severus with the book in her hand. "I have something for you. Something for you to keep think of it as a very belated birthday present," Hermione said as she handed him the old copy of A Tale of Two Cities.

"A muggle book?" Severus asked as he turned it over in his hands to examine every minute detail of its cover. "A very old muggle book…" He opened the book and looked at the publication information, "Mel, this book hasn't been printed yet. Look," he said as he shoved the book in her face, "It says that this particular copy will not be printed for another seven years. You gave me a gift from the future."

"I gave you a book that has been in publication for decades. You'll like it too," Hermione said hoping that the present would lead to a quiet Severus.

"Exactly what does this book have to do with me? I can hardly see how some muggle fiction could have any value to me, Mel."

Hermione thought for a moment. How indeed did the book deal with him? Did it even? The only way it could even possibly pertain to him on any level was the unrequited love. She couldn't tell him that though that would be just as good as telling him to give up on love entirely.

"Someday I promise it will make sense. I just… I can't tell you exactly how right now."

"Let me guess, Mel, spoilers," Severus interjected holding the book close to his face and examining the back cover.

She didn't have to answer him. He knew her better than she knew him after all.


	5. Sands

**DISCLAIMER**: As per usual I own nothing. If it seems Potterish its Jo's if it seems Whovian well then its the BBC's... If it's neither... then maybe it's mine..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Sands_

The warm summer sun washed over Hermione as she sat on the lawn near the lake at Hogwarts. It was only early summer and the sun had not yet gained its full strength but nonetheless Hermione soaked in every ray that came her ways.

A rather disgruntled and disheveled Severus Snape threw himself down on the ground beside her. As he shoved his school robes off he mumbled an apology, "Friday June 15th, 1978 at 4:17 in the afternoon. Sorry I'm late, Mel."

"Are you? I find it hard to believe that you are hardly a second late after all you are Severus Tobias Snape and for that reason do you not have a certain proclivity to punctuality?" Hermione did not glance at Severus, instead she continued to allow the sun to wash over her face. It was winter back home and she did miss the summer sun. "And you're not late. I'm going to write 4:18 in the afternoon and you will therefore be early."

"Can you even do that?"

"We'll see. So Severus, you seem rather preoccupied. Dare I ask what could possibly be irking you so on your second to last day of school?" Hermione opened her eyes and gave the agitated teenager a sidelong glance.

Severus had his sleeves rolled up but kept his long pale arms tight to his body effectively blocking Hermione's view of his forearms. She didn't need to ask what he was hiding. She knew what she would find on his left arm and she knew she more than likely had already given him hell for it, but that was a latter Hermione for her and an earlier Melody for him. It was the mark he elected to take that caused him such grief. It caused him to feel such shame at times yet immense pride at other moments. It would be years before the severity of his actions a year ago would sink into him. It would take the greatest loss he could ever endure to even begin to repent for the sins of his mark.

"You don't need to hide that from me, Severus. You now that right?" Hermione said as she motioned to his arm.

Severus relaxed a little but he would never truly relax in front of her. "Mel, I… have you ever been in love with someone you knew you could never have? Someone who for whatever reason the universe has put right in front of you and yet for whatever reason has made damn sure that they are the most unattainable person in your life? Someone who is a constant and yet for some ungodly reason is never there when you need them the most?"

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she looked away from Severus, "Lily?" she asked.

There was silence that passed uncomfortably between them until Severus finally answered, "No. Not Lily."

The sat there in silence. If not Lily then who could he possibly be talking about? Hermione did not dwell on this thought she had more pressing matters to discuss.

"Severus, you will find that in the next few years life may seem a little more complicated than need be. You are going to be facing forces that no one in our history has yet to face. I know you will be fine and you must know that as well. Forget about this object of your affection and know that at the end of this road your life is going to get a little better."

Severus laid back in the grass. "You don't get it, Mel. I'm in love with my best friend. She doesn't even know I exist. I'm just some small moment of her life and she's always on my mind. Sometimes I wonder if she even truly notices me."

Hermione looked at the sad eighteen year old. For a boy he was already too aware of the cruelties of the world. "Severus you have to let this person know how you feel. It will hurt you more to not let her know."

He sat up and looked at her for a little studying her as if she were some foreign object that must be tested. "Every time I think I want to tell her she slips away. There is literally never the right moment to talk to her about this. She's like sand in an hourglass eventually whether you want the time to pass or not it does and then she's gone."

"But sand in an hourglass is never truly gone is it? It's there waiting to be turned over. I think you're going to eventually find the right moment to tell her and when you do everything will come together," Hermione smiled and gave him a playful punch to the arm. He smiled sadly back and for a moment Hermione wondered if she could be the sand, but as quickly as the thought crossed her mind it was replaced by the realization that she was slipping away back to the cold of the present.


	6. Reality Check

Disclaimer: All that I own is my concept. I do not own any Harry Potter characters or Doctor Who like imagery.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_Reality Check_

As Hermione sat at her desk she decided that the sand that Severus referred to could not possibly be her. She decided that whatever it was he was going through at eighteen she would have no part in. No, the sand had to be Lily no matter what Severus might tell her. Without Lily's influence in his life there would be no telling what the Wizarding world would look like at present.

Would Harry have been spared completely on that fateful Halloween? Would it have been Neville instead? Would Harry have trusted Severus in those final moments of the final battle? Would Lily's son have even survived his first Quidditch match? There would be no telling how altered time could be if Lily was not the object of Severus Snape's unrequited affections.

There was only one real way to tell. Hermione reached across her desk and picked up her phone. Not many of her friends had phones of their own but Harry and Ginny did and for that reason Hermione kept hers even though she could have lived without the bills. She rang Harry up and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Hermione," it was Ginny's voice that came over the phone.

"How did you know it was me, Gin?"

Ginny giggled a little, "You're the only one that phones us the muggle way. Honestly I'm thinking about getting rid of this ruddy phone completely. Can't we just use the floo network?"

"Ginny, I do love talking to you but I actually phoned to talk to Harry," Hermione got through.

Ginny paused, "Eh yeah no problem. Let me just get him for you."

"Thanks, Gin."

Hermione waited. If things had changed from what they should have been Hermione knew it would be all her fault. But she realized she had just talked to Ginny and that alone was a good sign. Right? Of course she was right. If Ginny and Harry were together at least some things had not changed. Harry survived his first Quidditch match at least. Well that was a good sign.

"Hermione?" it was Harry this time. He sounded the same as Hermione

"Hey, Harry. I know I might sound like I've lost it but… Snape died. I mean he's really gone right?" Hermione asked knowing just how insane she must sound.

"Of course he's dead, Hermione. You saw what happened in the Shrieking Shack. You saw all the blood after Naginni bit him. Why are you asking?"

"I just… it was some feeling like he was here the other day. It's crazy. I know. Anyway… thanks Harry."

"Hermione, are you okay? This isn't like you."

Hermione smiled to herself, "Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon."

"You should come by for dinner sometime. We don't get to see you often enough and Gin and I are worried you're alone far too much." Concern was evident in Harry's voice.

Hermione sighed half annoyed at the concern. "I'll see what I can do. Bye, Harry."

"G'bye, 'Mione."


End file.
